Enfermedad élfica
by LauriS
Summary: ¿Están seguros que son los elfos que enferman a Harry?...Un one shot con un poco de humor y amor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la Sra. JK Rowling; como soy una **orgullosa Delusional** creo one shot con mis preferidos. También tiene parte la Warner, así que recordemos esto.

Dedicado a todos los que creen en el **amor verdadero**; el siguiente one-shot

-----------------------------

**Enfermedad élfica**

Tenía la vista cansada. Los copos de nieve golpeteaban delicadamente sobre su cabello; generando un magnífico contraste con el azabache.

Hogsmeade no era lo mismo sin sus amigos. A pesar de que siempre deseaba ir allí; no era lo mismo sin ellos.

Ron tenía su primera cita con Lunática Lovegood. El colorado se había comportado de manera nerviosa, hasta que Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le había explicado pacientemente por doceava vez que si la chica había aceptado ir col él, era porque quería.

Harry sabía solucionar perfectamente los problemas ajenos, cuando no podía con los suyos propios.

Hace apenas veinte minutos atrás había entrado junto con Hermione a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla y conversar de trivialidades.

Mientras ella sacaba el cuaderno de la P.E.D.D.O Harry bufó incrédulo de que todavía siga pensando que los elfos domésticos deberían cobrar. Hermione lo miró de reojo, fingiendo que no le molestaba el gesto.

Hasta que llegó él.

Un muchacho alto, rubio, de séptimo que era de Rawenclaw del cual Harry no conocía el nombre, tomó asiento con ellos sonriente mientras miraba a Hermione. Luego, sin decir nada más, sacó veinte galleons del bolsillo y los colocó frente a ella junto con un "Yo apoyo tu causa, la P.E.D.D.O es sumamente interesante".

Y lo más traumático de la situación, para Harry, era que lo había pronunciado bien.

Hermione había mirado al muchacho de una manera especial; el ojiverde lo supo al instante porque conocía bien los gestos de su amiga. Sus ojos había chisporroteado y una sonrisa tímida hizo aparición en sus labios. Y a él le dio toda la sensación de que había dejado de existir en la vida de su amiga, por eso carraspeo lentamente para que la atención de ella vuelva a estar fija en él.

Nada.

Conversaba animadamente con aquel muchacho acerca de lo injustas que eran las cocinas de Hogwarts, que ella tejía gorros para liberarlos, y otras cosas más.

Harry parecía estar más pintado que la Señora Gorda.

Y lo peor de todo es que un sentimiento de abandono se apoderaba de él. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba que su amiga le dedique algo de la atención que siempre había tenido. Por eso, pese a que había comenzado a nevar, decidió salir a pensar un rato; sin avisarle a Hermione y algo decepcionado, abandonó el lugar.

Se había escabullido entre la multitud de alumnos que recorrían el lugar visitando las tiendas más conocidas.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Estar solo y pensar.

Pensar qué significaba aquella angustia que logró identificar como tal desde el momento en el cual Hermione había restado un poco de interés en él cuando aquel desagradable y aparente perfecto muchacho se había acercado a su mesa con la intención de dialogar acerca de la P.E.D.D.O .

Pensar porqué eso le ocurría solamente con Hermione.

Porqué de un segundo para el otro quería correr a la biblioteca de Hogwarts para informarse acerca de la condición tremendamente humillante que cumplían los pobres domésticos, los cuales no recibían ni siquiera un galleon a pesar de su gran labor en el mundo mágico.

"…"

Un momento… ¿Qué demonios hacía pensando en todo eso?

Y todo volvía al núcleo de la historia. Perdón; de su historia: Hermione.

Si, la chica esa que para muchos pasaba desapercibida pero que había estado al lado de Harry desde que la conoció a sus once años en el Expreso Hogwarts.

Si, la chica que venía caminando precisamente hacia la dirección en la que él se encontraba en ese mismísimo instante, a pesar de que los copos de nieve hacía aún más enmarañado sus cabello color chocolate. Algo agitada llegó a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Harry?- indagó, frunciendo visiblemente el entrecejo y arrugando la sonrojada nariz por efecto del helado frío.

Con un poco de temor por ser descubierto intentó juntar una buena cantidad de palabras lógicas como respuesta.

-Nada… aquí… pensando un poco en los elfos-.

Y Harry creyó que, o habían bajado el volumen del sitio o, definitivamente, eso había sonado tan absurdo como parecía. Para colmo, un retorcijón debido a la mentira jugaba con su panza; mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de que lo dicho tenía parte de verdad.

-¿Y no podías pensar en los elfos dentro de las Tres Escobas?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo, si eso fuese posible.

-Hacía calor allí dentro- _"Oh si, vamos Harry, eres genial! Están a punto de amputarte las piernas debido a la hipotermia y ahora dices que hacía calor."_

Hermione se acercó súbitamente hacia él, colocando una mano en su frente a modo de medir la temperatura y Harry pensó que si su mano diera el número exacto marcaría 42° debido al contacto repentino. Es más, miró hacia abajo a ver si la nieve no comenzaba a derretirse para formar el río Nilo en pleno Hogsmeade.

-mmm…- expresó Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento y se mordía el labio inferior- …creo que no tienes fiebre.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Si Harry, ¿qué pasa, ¿quieres estar enfermo?... ¿acaso para faltar a clases de Snape?- Comentó Hermione con un gesto de autosuficiencia como si lo hubiese descubierto.

-Ya estoy enfermo, Hermione. Respondió el ojiverde.

Una expresión de preocupación profunda se apoderó del rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué…qué…qué es lo que te sucede Harry?

Él la observó aturdido, no quería preocuparla, ni asustarla, ni nada por el estilo.

-Hace…hace un tiempo siento los labios resecos y un vacío en mi pecho durante situaciones precisas- le comentó Harry, al pasar.

-¿Qué clase de situaciones?- volvió a preguntar ella.

Harry tomó aire.

Vaciló por unos instantes, pero luego estuvo completamente seguro. Y a pesar de la voz ronca, pudo expresarse.

-Cuando no estás cerca Hermione, cuando no estás cerca.

Ella lo observó algo escéptica, pero con una media sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas, ya no por efecto del frío. Y luego de unos instantes murmuró:

Creo que puedo hacer algo con esos labios resecos.

**-Fin-**

**-----------------------**

N/de Laura: gracias por leer, si quieren dejen reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
